


Caught Red Handed

by Muffinlover246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas is shy, Dean is a Tease, Dean travels for work, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, but he has a key, minor case of breaking and entering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: "Cas is so wrapped up in the scent of Dean’s pillow and the feeling of his hands exploring his own body he doesn’t hear when Dean steps into the room and lets out a guttural, “Fuck.”Cas’ eyes are still screwed shut as he works his hand up and down his shaft, moaning a litany of Dean, over and over. Cas pinches his nipple a little harder and keens at the pleasure that surges through his body in response.“Dean, oh fuck me.” Castiel moans as the hand around his cock speeds up slightly.“Fuck baby.” Dean says causing Castiel’s eyes to open abruptly meeting Dean’s perfectly lust-blown emerald green eyes. Dean has his bottom lip between his teeth as he lets out a lewd moan. Cas can easily see where Dean is palming his erection through the fabric of his black slacks."





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> So first things first, thank you so much to xxEmi for being my awesome beta on this fic! 
> 
> I have had horrible writers block for the past few months but this fic has certainly helped get my gears moving again so i'm hoping to finish up my other WIP soon, fingers crossed.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Just by walking into the empty apartment Cas feels better. This place has Dean written all over it, from the dark colors to the smell of mahogany and leather that surrounded Cas as he entered. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he closes the door behind himself.

Cas makes his way to Dean’s bedroom and sets out to complete his mission. He opens the drawer that holds Dean’s shirts but is disappointed to discover that they smell more like laundry detergent than they do Dean. Cas sighs and moves onto other drawers but doesn’t find anything that will satisfy his need.

He glances over at the partially full hamper in the corner of the room before shaking his head, determined not to go that far. Then Cas glances over at the bed and finds himself creeping towards it before he remembers making the conscious decision to do so. He reaches out to the pillow, tentatively, before grabbing it and holding it up to his nose.

Cas groans audibly as the scent of Dean, sawdust with a hint of black coffee, fills his nostrils. Cas sniffs again and again until he is lying down, surrounded by the scent of his partner.

Cas’ mind is suddenly filled with the thoughts of Dean and him here together the night before Dean left. Dean had sat there for, what felt like hours, licking and nipping at the expense of Cas’ olive toned skin.

Dean didn’t even give Cas the feeling of friction on his raging member until Cas begged, pleaded, for it.

“I’m going to be gone for a while so I want you to remember what it feels like when I touch you.” Is what Dean said when Cas asked why he was torturing him like this. “Want you to remember that no one else can make you feel this way.”

The memory of Dean’s words cause Cas’ heart to pick up pace slightly and the arousal in his belly to ignite a sense arousal hotter than ever before.

Cas can feel his member beginning to swell with the thought of all that he has done in this bed with Dean and Cas reaches down to palm himself through his sweats, moaning lightly as he does.

This may be the dumbest idea he’s ever had but damn does it feel good.

Just as Cas is about to put his hand underneath the band of his sweats he hears Dean's ringtone coming from his pocket.

“Shit.” He thinks.

If he doesn’t answer Dean will know something is up, since Cas never falls asleep before 11:00, but if he does he’ll most definitely have to lie and Cas has never been good at that.

Cas answers the phone reluctantly, hoping that Dean won’t ask where he is or what he’s doing right now.

“Hey Dean,” Cas says with a yawn, trying to take the edge off of his voice

“Hiya Cas,” Dean responds, his voice just as low and scruffy in that way that doesn’t help ease the pool of desire in his belly, “Whatcha doin’?”

Fuck.

“Uh, nothing.” Cas lies

“Don’t sound like nothing.”

“I uh-” Cas stalls, thinking of something he can say, “I was just about to go to bed actually.”

“Why?” Dean asks, concern in his voice, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a really long day at work.” Cas lies again, “You know how Zachariah can be.”

“Yeah I do. I’m sorry he makes you work so hard.”

“No worries, at least tomorrow is Saturday and you’ll be coming home on Sunday.”

“Yeah I’ll be back on Sunday, but hopefully I can get back earlier,” Dean says, voice dropping to a whisper, “I really miss you.”

“I miss you too Dean,” Cas responds, “And I promise I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Dean chuckles, “Anyways, I guess I’ll let you get your beauty sleep, Angel. Love you.”

“Love you too Dean.”

Cas hangs up the phone and lets out a breath of relief. That was too close for comfort.

Cas makes an effort to move but is reminded of how achingly hard he is in his pants

Cas shouldn’t be here. He knows that but, this could definitely help take the edge off. He hasn't seen Dean in over a week and is honestly starting to miss him. Dean gave Cas a key to his apartment for emergencies and when he left his house he somehow convinced himself that this is an emergency.

His plan was to come in, grab a t-shirt that smelled like Dean and leave. But that is obviously not what happened…

“Fuck it.” Cas says before he pulls his erection out and turns his head into the pillow.

Cas groans lightly as he twists his hand around the head of his dick, thinking about the way Dean likes to tease him when they’re together. His free hand is rolling a nipple between two fingers through the fabric of his t-shirt imagining Dean’s hands and not his own.

As Castiel’s imagination begins to roam he feels like he can hear the soft sounds Dean lets out when they are together or feel the soft touch of Dean’s fingers against his skin.

Cas bites his bottom lip as he tries, and fails, to prevent a moan from slipping from them. Cas is so wrapped up in the scent of Dean’s pillow and the feeling of his hands exploring his own body he doesn’t hear when Dean steps into the room and lets out a guttural, “Fuck.”

Cas’ eyes are still screwed shut as he works his hand up and down his shaft, moaning a litany of Dean, over and over. Cas pinches his nipple a little harder and keens at the pleasure that surges through his body in response.

“Dean, oh fuck me.” Castiel moans as the hand around his cock speeds up slightly.

“Fuck baby.” Dean says causing Castiel’s eyes to open abruptly meeting Dean’s perfectly lust-blown emerald green eyes. Dean has his bottom lip between his teeth as he lets out a lewd moan. Cas can easily see where Dean is palming his erection through the fabric of his black slacks.

“Oh my God, Dean!” Castiel exclaims as he grips a pillow from behind him and covers his erection.

“Well hello to you too.” Dean says, his expression devolving from lustful to neutral.

“W-what are you doing here?” Castiel stammers

“I should be asking you the same question.” Dean says as he calmly begins taking off his shoes and socks, “Last time I checked this is my apartment.”.

“I thought you were coming back Sunday.” Cas’ face is now flushed red with embarrassment.

“My meeting got cancelled and I was planning on stopping by your place when I called but you told me you were ‘tired’ and ‘going to bed’” Dean says as he begins to take off his cufflinks, “So I decided that I should just come home and surprise you tomorrow.” Dean places the cufflinks down on the dresser and begins to unbutton his shirt, “Turns out I’m the surprised one.”

Cas can feel his cheeks burning and an apology begins to roll off of his tongue, “I’m sorry that you had to see me this way.” Cas starts, so wrapped up in guilt that he doesn’t notice the way Dean’s mouth curves up into a smile, “I just really missed you and really wanted something that smelled like you so i would feel like-

“Cas.” Dean says, taking off his shirt and undershirt before throwing them into the hamper. Cas however is so busy rambling he doesn’t notice.

“Like you were still here with me but I got carried away and then just ended up here”

“Castiel.” Dean says, louder this time, effectively putting Castiel’s ramblings to a halt. Cas looks up at Dean wide eyed, expecting the angry response he’s been avoiding all this time. This was a mistake and he knew it was, now he would have to pay for it.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas says simply as he averts his gaze from Dean’s.

Cas is pleasantly startled when Dean gently lifts Castiel’s head up with a hand on his chin, in order to bring their lips together softly.

“Don’t be sorry Cas, I was enjoying the show.” Dean says, “and hoping that you would continue for me.”

“W-what?” Cas stammers, not sure if he’s truly understanding what Dean is saying. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean I want to watch you finish jerking off as you think about me.” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear, “I mean, you were thinking about me right?”

“Y-yeah, I was.” Cas stammers, he never realized that a situation like this would turn him on so much, “God, Dean. I missed you so fucking much.”

“I know you did, Angel.” Dean chuckles lightly and Cas is reminded of the raging erection he has under the pillow in his lap. Dean gently pushes Castiel forward as he slides in behind Cas, his bare chest rubbing up against the soft cotton of Castiel’s shirt. “Mind taking your shirt off for me, Angel?”

Cas follows Dean’s instruction and is rewarded with Dean’s hand laying possessively on his, now bare, stomach. Dean playfully tugs at Castiel’s happy trail as he nips at the skin just below Cas’ ear.

“You look so beautiful like this baby.” Dean murmurs, gently moving the pillow off of Castiel’s groin, and begins to hush Cas when he feels him tense underneath his touch, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Cas turns his head in order to bring their lips together in a slow and coaxing kiss. As their lips move together, Cas can feel the worry and stress fall away as he realizes Dean wasn’t mad but turned on instead. Cas shifts his hips on Dean’s groin and is rewarded with a moan from the other man’s mouth on his lips.

“Are you okay with this?” Dean asks, pulling away slightly to look into Cas’ eyes, his voice tender and sincere.

“Yeah,” Cas says breathless, “Yeah, I’m okay with this.”

“Great,” Dean smirks after placing one last peck to Cas’ lips, “Then I want you to finish what you started while I tell you all the dirty things I wanted to do to you while I was away.”

Cas nods and Dean takes Cas’ hand and wraps it around Castiel’s erection, starting a steady pace for Cas to continue as Dean removes his hand. Cas moans louder than necessary and is rewarded by a growl from Dean behind him.

“You have no idea what your sounds do to me, Angel.” Dean whispers into the skin of Cas’ neck, “Every now and then I can remember what you sound like when I suck your dick or open up your hole with my tongue.”

Cas whimpers as he begins to remember how it feels to have Dean do all of those things to him. Dean always likes to take his time with Cas, never rushing through anything. Cas has tried begging, pleading, and even bargaining, (if he got really desperate), but it only made Dean move slower and slower until Cas could hardly stand it.

“The humming sound you make when you wrap those beautiful lips around my cock gets me hard just thinking about it.” Dean continues as he travels his hand up to play with Cas’ nipples, causing more moans to slip from between his lover’s lips, “You wanna know what my favorite sound is though, Angel.” Cas wants to respond intelligently but all that can leave his mouth right now is high moans and breathy gasps though Dean seems to understand him just fine.

Dean’s voice is huskier and dangerously low when he speaks again, “It’s that sound when I’ve been opening you up for hours. Teasing you over and over with my tongue, fingers, toys, you name it.” Dean’s hands continues to gently caress Castiel’s skin, teasing at Cas’ nipples, and causing a shiver to run through his body. “That sound you make when I finally sink into your tight, wet heat is something I’ll never forget.”

Cas moans again, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer with each stroke of his cock. Then Dean is talking again, whispering more filth into his ear, “The fact that I’m the only one who has ever heard that sound makes me cherish you even more. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the privilege of calling mine Castiel Novak.”

“Fuck.” Cas thinks. He should respond with something telling Dean how much he loves him too, or how much he loves calling Dean his.

“You wanna cum don’t you.” Dean says, low and husky, “Do it. I love the way you look when you do. And we both know that when I make you cum again it’ll feel even better.”

Cas wants to respond, he truly does, but he can’t due to Dean’s dirty talk and the way Dean’s mouth feels against his skin. Instead, Cas’ orgasm takes his by surprise causing Cas to shoot white all over his own stomach with a shout as Dean continues to murmur more words of endearment against his skin. Dean absentmindedly rubs Castiel’s own cum into his skin before bringing his mouth in order to taste the salty tang of his partner.

When Cas comes down from his orgasm Dean is still whispering endearments into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Telling him how beautiful he looks like this and how much he loves him. Cas smiles at Dean’s words and turns slightly so he can kiss Dean on the lips, moaning at the taste of himself on Dean’s lips.

“I hope you aren’t tired anymore.” Dean says against Cas’ lips as he turns Cas so he’s straddling his hips.

“Oh, yeah?” Cas responds, “And why’s that?”

“Because I’m going to fuck that little ass of yours until you scream my name.” Dean lands a playful smack down on Cas’ ass before he moves to suck a mark on the base of Cas’ neck. “Turn around baby. Want you to suck me off while I open you up.”

Cas does as he is told and Dean quickly grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer. Cas pulls Dean’s cock out of his slacks and strokes it loosely with his hand, relishing in the groan that dean makes behind him. Cas licks one stripe up Dean’s cock and hears the faint sound of the lube being opened before he takes Dean all the way down his throat.

“Fuck yeah baby.” Dean says as he works a finger into Castiel, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you and your mouth while I was away.”

Dean places a kiss to one of the globes of Cas’ ass as he starts to work his finger in and out of his partner. Cas continues to work Dean’s length, moaning around it each time Dean rubs against his prostate. Soon Dean has three fingers in Cas’ ass, each brush against his prostate causing his own member to fill again.

“Fuck-” Cas curses, “Please fuck me.”

“Patience,” Dean and adds a fourth finger into Castiel’s tight heat. “Wanna be able to slide right into you.”

Cas is going to say something but Dean twists his fingers inside of Cas and his words turn into a garbled moan. Cas begins to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers and whimpers when Dean puts a hand on the small of his back in order to still him.

“Please, Dean.”

“Do you want something, Angel?” Dean coos, “What is it? Tell me.”

“You- please, Dean.” Cas whines, “Need you.”

“Hm, what do you want from me?”

“Your cock- inside me” Cas pleads, “Please, I’m ready.”

  
Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas and instructs Cas to lay down on his back. Cas does and settles himself in between Cas’ open legs, leaning down to place a kiss on Cas’ lips. The kiss is slow and unhurried, Dean takes his time licking into Castiel’s mouth. Cas whines against Dean’s lips and begins to grind himself on Dean’s leg, in an attempt to ease some of the pressure.

“Dean-” Cas whimpers, “Please.”

“I got you, Angel.” Dean says as he lines himself up with Cas’ entrance.Dean slides into Cas in one slow stroke, watching as Cas’ eyes flutter closed and his fists grip the sheets a little tighter. “Fuck baby,”

Dean begins to pick up the pace, gentle at first until Dean begins pounding into Cas, filling the room with the the sound skin against skin and litany of moans leaving both of their mouths.

“God, baby!” Dean says with a moan, “Even better than I remember.”

Castiel clenches around Dean and is rewarded with a groan and a tight grip on his hips as Dean begins to pound into him.

“Fuck, I’m so close” Cas moans, “Don’t stop!”

Dean leans over and bites down at the base of Cas’ neck where a bruise is already forming. Dean fucks Cas through his second orgasm for that night. Dean’s own orgasm soon follows as he stills and fills Cas up with his seed.

They lay there, Castiel resting on Dean’s chest as he starts to drift off to sleep, and catch their breath until Cas breaks the comfortable silence

“I’m happy you came home early. I was really starting to miss you.”

“Same here.” Dean says, “I think I’m going to stop going to meetings out of state for a while.”

Cas places a soft kiss to Dean’s skin and says, “I like that idea.” before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
